role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Angweerus
Angweerus is a giant multicolored Anguirus and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Angweerus is dim-witted and random. He speaks in AllCaps and in a mothra-esque form of bad spelling. Being a complete wild card, Angweerus will side with whoever he likes most in a fight, and the only thing that determines this is how fun they seem. He also always seems to think that something funny's going on, and you better check. History Anguirus Battle Royale Angweerus' introduction was late into a battle between multiple Anguiri in the city of Fort Worth, Texas. At first, Anguirus 2007 had been facing off against DemonAngira, but after a while both Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus appeared to help. Anguirus 2007 was defeated, and the two good Anguiri pummeled the evil one. Suddenly, a rainbow beam slammed into Anguirus. More confused than hurt, he didn't think of attacking the new arrival, who was none other than Anguirus. Yelling "HAY, ANGEERESS!!!", he threw a building at Anguirus, with him being to bothered to even try to dodge the beam. Next, he remarked that "SOMEFIN FUNNEE'S GOIN ON, YA BETTR CHEK!" and engulfed Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus in a rainbow pulse. At this, the two teleported away to check. Too late, they realized that Angweerus was the funny something, and came back to see that both Angweerus and DemonAngira had disappeared. Hit and Run Not long after, Angweerus teleported to Anguirus' house and began to harass him. However, he bailed and teleported to the city of Derry, Maine, once Anguirus immediately turned into his Giga Form. In Derry, meanwhile, a golden retriever was being walked around the block as Angweerus appeared. Giga Anguirus teleported after Angweerus, arriving and blasting him with a stream of magma. Angweerus thunderballed Anguirus, only to be thrown to the ground and thunderballed into in response. As the golden retriever's owner fled, Anguirus stabbed his glitchy counterpart with a spike. Angweerus headbutted Anguirus and hit him with a rainbow pulse, telling him how "SOMEFIN FUNNEE'S GON AHN, YOO BETTA CHEK!". However, Anguirus was too concentrated to be affected, and used his Thunderball Blitz attack to cut up Angweerus and leave him flying into a lake. Emerging, Agweerus fired a rainbow beam at Anguirus, but it was countered by an ice beam. Angweerus suddenly glitched, his rainbow beam shifting away from the ice beam and slamming into Anguirus. The retriever ran up and barked at Angweerus. As the strange ankylosaurus was blasted backwards by Angy's sonic roar, he noticed the dog and saw his opportunity. Suddenly, Democratic Retriever shifted in size, and his eyes turned a red-and-blue hue. Confused, the transformed golden retriever decided to attack both of them. As Anguirus tried to cover Angweerus in spikes, only for him to teleport out of the way, Democratic Retriever rammed hard into him. Angweerus cut into his counterpart with spikes, only to be surprised and blasted by a red, blue, and white beam from Democratic Retriever. Turning, Angweerus tried to hit Democratic Retriever with another rainbow pulse, only for Anguirus to thunderball him backwards. Anguirus sent an electric beam at Angweerus, but got tackled downwards by Democratic Retriever. As Angweerus peppered both of them with spikes, Democratic Retriever barked in rage and bit into Angweerus' neck with sharp teeth. Teleporting backwards, Angweerus's neck wound got widened by a red-white-and-blue laser beam. Roaring in fear and pain, Angweerus teleported out of Derry and into Jerusalem, with Anguirus teleporting after him in hot pursuit. Giga Anguirus, now back to normal, teleported after Angweerus and smashed him through the Western Wall. Jumping on Angweerus, Angy used his Spike Maelstrom to pierce through his skin, making his foe roar out in pain. Desperate to get Anguirus off of him, Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that knocked back Angy. However, as a side effect, it also transformed a German Shepherd, who was in his home sleeping when suddenly he grew massive in size. Awakened, Jewish Shepherd saw the two kaiju fighting and knew he had to defend Jerusalem from them. As Angweerus blasted Anguirus with his rainbow beam, Jewish Shepherd hit him with a golden beam of energy he didn't even know he had. Getting up, Angweerus turned and sent multicolored spikes at Jewish Shepherd, only for them to be blocked by a similarly-colored wall of holy energy that completely disintegrated the spikes. Anguirus, remembering his encounter with Democratic Retriever, gave up trying to be allies and just teleported behind Jewish Shepherd, stabbing him in the back with a spike. Howling in pain, the warrior dog turned and bit into Anguirus' arm. As he tried to teleport, Jewish Shepherd slashed him across the eyes, making him shriek with pain. In the process, he teleported right in front of Angweerus, who hit him head-on and tackled his opponent to the ground. As Angweerus sent his own multicolored spikes into Anguirus' chest, Jewish Shepherd ran up and slashed the back of his neck with claws. Roaring glitch-like in pain, Angweerus sent spikes out from his back that stabbed into Jewish Shepherd. However, as he stumbled backwards, the wounds began to heal quickly. Anguirus used this time to blast back Angweerus with a sonic roar. As he fell, Jewish Shepherd was upon him, biting and clawing at the evil kaiju. Screaming in pain, Angweerus teleported back to the third city, Moscow, but Jewish Shepherd held on and teleported with him. As Anguirus went after them, the strange energy given off by Angweerus both instantly summoned Democratic Retriever but also transformed a third and final dog into a kaiju, that dog being the Russian pup Border Commie. Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that damaged all four foes. However, Border Commie ran up and bit into him, and with a show of tremendous strength, threw him right into Democratic Retriever. Anguirus teleported on the fallen kaiju, only to be stopped as Jewish Shepherd blasted him with a beam of holy energy. Caught off-guard, Anguirus teleported back and right in front of Border Commie, who headbutted the kaiju and broke his nose. Angweerus deflected a red-white-and-blue beam from Democratic Retriever with a wall of rainbow energy, only to be picked up and slammed head-first into the snow by Border Commie. Jewish Shepherd continued to battle Anguirus, avoiding the spikes sent at him and slashing him in the face. Democratic Retriever smashed his head into Border Commie, only to daze himself as well. This gave Angweerus time to teleport between the two and slam their skulls together. Moving on to Anguirus, the glitchy kaiju hit him with a building that seemed to come out of thin air. Roaring, Anguirus thunderballed towards Angweerus, only for him to teleport out of the way. At the same time Jewish Shepherd was charging: seeing where Angweerus had teleported to, the dog grabbed Anguirus' thunderball and threw it right into Angweerus' face. Anguirus headbutted Angweerus, only to be headbutted back. As he tried to slash his throat out, Anguirus was disappointed as his rival teleported out of the way. Meanwhile, the three dogs got into a beam clash. Eventually it exploded, leaving them to brawl. Border Commie came up and headbutted Jewish Shepherd, who blasted him back with a holy beam. Democratic Retriever slashed the shepherd and hit him with RWB eye lasers. As Jewish Shepherd regenerated, Democratic Retriever fell back, ramming into Border Commie. Border Commie slashed the retriever's face and threw him back towards Jewish Shepherd. Meanwhile, Angweerus got hit hard by a Giga Electric AllCaps Thunderball from Anguirus, and teleported to Border Commie to get Anguirus to fight him instead. Taking the bait, Angy went after him and got hit by a frost beam from Border Commie. Turning, Angy slashed at him, getting slashed in response himself. Jewish Shepherd and Democratic Retriever headbutted eachother. As they both tried to bite the other's nose, they ended up chomping on their tongues instead, causing both to howl in pain. Angweerus watched as Border Commie avoided a thunderball and froze Anguirus in place, smashing him into the snowy ground of Moscow. At this point, Anguirus got mad. He wasn't going to be this humiliated. Going Giga, Anguirus ignored Border Commie and teleported behind Angweerus, thunderballing him hard. Next, Anguirus used his All-Out Artillery Attack, nearly killing his foe. Barely clinging on to life, Angweerus let out one final pulse of energy that teleported himself to safety, Jewish Shepherd to Jerusalem, Anguirus to his house, and Democratic Retriever to Derry. Abilities *Angweerus has multicolored spikes he can use. *Sonic Roar *Angweerus can emit a rainbow beam from his mouth. *Emitting a rainbow pulse, Angweerus can mind control enemies to flee and check on something funny that's going on. Weaknesses *Logic Trivia *Angweerus' name is based off of Sanic. *Angweerus' form of talking is based of of Mothra. Category:Anguirus Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)